


Crush❤️❤️❤️

by Syfymouse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syfymouse/pseuds/Syfymouse





	Crush❤️❤️❤️

You sighed in mild annoyance at Wanda.

"I told you, I don't do sleepovers. Besides, we live in the same building anyway."

"Oh, do not complain," she smiled, "It will be fun. Besides, my brother will be there."

 

Wanda knew about your crush on Pietro before you did. Mind reading powers were always a buzzkill when it came to keeping secrets. So of course she'd been teasing you about it relentlessly for the past three months.

 

"All the more reason for me not to go," you protested further, "And I swear to God, if you tell him-"

"Relax. I won't tell him. But you should."

You gave another sigh and put your book away. "How about a compromise? I'll come to your 'sleepover', but you have to promise you won't say a word about my feelings to Pietro."

She gave a soft laugh. "Alright. Deal."

 

And that's how you ended up in the common room of the Avengers facility, surrounded by pillows, sleeping bags, blankets, cushions, and a large portion of the team. You all sat in a rough circle (it was more of a drunk oval if you were honest), most of you had drinks, of which surprisingly none were alcoholic. Wanda wouldn't allow anybody, even Tony, to have alcohol, claiming it would "ruin the experience", and that she didn't want her first sleepover to become one of Tony's famous all-night upper class drinks binges.

 

The sleepover squad consisted of you, Wanda, Pietro, Tony, Steve, Sam, Nat, and Maria. Thor was busy in Asgard, Bruce had gone AWOL, and Rhodey was busy with military duties. Although she'd promised not to mention your feelings to Pietro, she'd made sure to have you sat directly to the left of him, with her seated directly to his right.

 

"No, we're not playing spin the bottle-" You groaned, shaking your head and silently begging the others to agree with you. Thankfully, Wanda read your mind, and spoke up.

"I agree. Let's not make things weird between us." She told the others, before flashing you a sly wink. Having read your mind, she knew the reason you didn't want to play that game. Not only was there a chance you'd have to watch Pietro kiss another girl on the team, which would kill you on the inside, but there was a chance he'd have to kiss you, and you'd undoubtedly reveal your crush on him in front of everyone. And you couldn't have that. You smiled at Wanda, glad she'd kept her promise and helped save your ass.

 

"Alright, what should we do instead?" Steve asked, somewhat cheerful despite the unsure hubbub from the rest of the group.

"Oh, I got an idea," Tony piped up, raising his hand, "Has everybody got a phone?"

 

Confused murmurs broke out amongst the circle (oval), as everyone's eyes fell on Tony for explanation. Nevertheless, everybody pulled out their phones, yourself included.

 

"Unlock 'em, and pass it to the person on your right. No going through search histories, we're not animals, guys." He instructed.

 

The request was met with complaints, mainly from you, Sam, and Maria, but Tony hushed you and claimed it would be a fun experience if you all played along. So, naturally, you did, against your instincts.

 

You passed your unlocked phone to Pietro, already embarrassed. Your wallpaper was a picture of him and Wanda you'd taken the day you met them and joined the team. They were smiling, an arm around each other. He didn't seem to notice, though. The three of you were close friends, after all. It only made sense for your two closest friends as your phone wallpaper.

 

"This is the fun part," Tony continued, going through something on Nat's phone, "You can send one text to whoever you want in the contacts list of the phone in your hand. Go nuts, kids."

 

You relaxed. It wasn't as bad a game as you imagined. You might actually have enjoyed it, had it not been for the next words to hit your ears from your right.

 

"Ooh, who is 'Crush'?" Pietro smirked, casting a smug glance in your direction, "With three hearts after, as well. Must be someone special."

 

You felt paralysed.

 

"No, Piet-" you warned him, "Don't you dare- It's not worth your life, because I'll fucking kill you if you even try-"

 

"Why not? I could help you get a date with this crush of yours-"

 

"Pietro Django Maximoff, don't you dare-" you growled. He should have known you were annoyed with him now. You never used his full name otherwise. Ignoring you, he began typing out a text.

 

You gave Wanda a panicked look, but she shot you a sympathetic look that told you it was out of her hands. You were on your own. Everybody else was busy typing out their own comedy gold texts to colleagues, employers, anyone they thought would bring the most entertainment to send a weird text to. And there was Pietro, unknowingly texting himself about your feelings for him. What a night.

 

You tried to act normal, writing out a nonsense text to Fury from Maria. You tried, but the fact that Pietro was seconds away from finding out you had a huge crush on him was horribly distracted. You sent the text and passed Maria's phone back to her, then excused yourself from the festivities claiming to need the bathroom.

 

"Aaaand, done!" Pietro grinned gleefully, turning to you, but his face fell when he saw you weren't there, "Oh- Where did (Y/N) go?" He asked his twin.

 

"She said she needed the bathroom." The witch shrugged, once again having read your mind and knowing exactly why you'd left.

 

The rest of the group were in the midst of handing phones back to each other, laughing and joking, but Steve being Steve noticed you were missing all of a sudden.

 

"Hey, does anyone know where (Y/N) went?" He asked the whole group, only to be met with shaking heads.

 

Pietro was about to answer what Wanda had told him but he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from you. Curious, he opened it, confused as to why you'd be texting him from the bathroom. As he read it, his jaw dropped.

 

"I have to go-" he announced, standing up, and speeding out of the room.

 

Tony spoke up next. "Anyone else think that was weird? No? Just me?"

 

*****

 

You didn't go to the bathroom. You went straight to your room, throwing yourself onto your bed, hoping it was possible for a human being to simply die of embarrassment and that if it was possible, could it to happen immediately, please and thank you. You were pulled out of your daydream by a knock at your door. You didn't have to be a mind reader like Wanda to know who it was.

 

"Door's open." You called out, sitting up on your bed. It opened a couple of inches, and a familiar mop of silvery blond hair poked out from behind. Pietro.

"Hey," He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper, "I looked everywhere else, but I could not find you, so I asked Wanda where you went and she told me you came here."

You nodded. You didn't trust yourself not to babble like an idiot if you spoke.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to embarrass you like that," he continued, "I should not have done that."

"It's okay, it's done..." you sighed, finally mustering the strength to talk to him, "I guess now you know who 'Crush' is..."

He entered the room, closing the door behind himself, and sat on the edge of your bed. "Why did you not say something sooner? You are my best friend, I would not laugh at you-"

"Because, Piet, that's just it. I'm your best friend. If I told you, I'd have ruined that. Things would get awkward, you'd never look at me in the same way."

"(Y/N), you are my best friend, but nobody ever said we could not be more than that."

 

At that moment, you received a text. You pulled out your phone and opened it. It was from Pietro. You frowned, knowing it couldn't have been sent by him since he was right there with you. Which meant-

Wanda.

 

You read the message, your heart skipping a beat.

 

I feel the same

~love, Pietro x

 

You looked up at him, and he smiled. You knew in an instant the text wasn't lying. If the text being sent by his mind-reading twin wasn't enough to convince you, the way his blue eyes gleamed at you was.

 

You held your phone up to him. "Is this true?"

He nodded. "You should have told me before now how you feel, because I feel the same. Wanda has known for months, but I begged her not to tell you because I wanted to tell you myself."

You grinned at him. "Oh my God, Piet," you laughed, "Looks like we're both idiots."

"Looks like it," he nodded, "Now, are we going to go back to Wanda's little party, or are we going to stay here? I would hate to ruin her first sleepover by disappearing." He stood up, offering you his hand, which you took gladly.

"Alright, let's go. Oh, and, Piet?" You paused, and he stopped too.

"Hm?"

You leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Or, at least, you intended it to be quick. Pietro dropped your hand and cupped your face with one of his own, the other resting gingerly on your waist. The sly fox had trapped you, but you weren't complaining. You moved a hand into his hair and smiled as you felt him purr against your lips.

He pulled away when he remembered you both still needed oxygen.

"I guess our friendship is ruined." You giggled. Pietro shook his head.

"Ruined? No, I think it just got a million times better."

He took your hand again, and you both made your way back to the party, finally able to stop hiding your feelings from each other.


End file.
